I HATE KIMARI!
by Phuq
Summary: Somehow, I don't think Yuna was all that taken with Kimahri at first... I fixed formatting errors. Yay!


Note: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fic. (Yet.) **MY STORY! MINE!**

I know my grammar sucks and I misspell Kamarhi's name, but this is a seven-year old speaking! No flaming. 

Kimari says he's taking me to Besaid. He won't tell me why. He looks scary, but he talks funny too, so I'm nice to him. Mommy said people are only mean if they don't understand the other person, so if you understand them, then you have to be nice. A lot of people were mean to Mommy. I didn't understand it then, but I'm a big girl now. They were mean because Mommy was an Al Bhed. I wish Mommy were here. I don't wanna be with Kimari. I don't like Kimari. He's big and scary and smells funny. I want my Daddy back, but I know it can't happen. I have to be happy, though. Daddy died to make me happy. I will not cry. I asked Kimari what happened to Sir Jecht and Sir Auron and Kimari said they're gone so I'm all alone. But I'm a big girl. I will not cry. I will be brave like Daddy. Everyone's celebrating. I'm celebrating too, but inside I wanna cry and cry and cry and never stop.

Kimari carries me back to the temple and the priestess helps me pack and says I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't wanna leave tomorrow. I don't ever want to leave. _If I leave my home, how will Sir Auron and Sir Jecht find me? _The priestess gives me a moogle doll and tells me to name it.

"M-M-Mog. Y-your n-na-na-name." I stop. Talking is too hard I wish I never had to talk. I wish I were like everyone else and spoke normal.

"Don't stop, you're doing great."

"I-ish M-Mog." I don't wanna leave you. No one else tries to help me they all laugh even if they don't laugh I know they're laughing.

"Th-th-th-thank y-you m-m-m."

"Thank you is enough, little one. It is late, and tomorrow is a big day. You need your rest."

She leads me off to my room. I cry, even though I don't want to. Mog gives me a hug and I cry all over him. He keeps hugging me, so I guess its okay to cry. I make a wish, a wish for Sin to never ever ever come back so that no other little girls have to cry themselves to sleep because their Daddies died fighting Sin.

"You're wishing on the wrong star. That's the wishing star." I turn around and see a man in a white robe. "What are you doing out here alone? Fiends eat little girls like you as snacks." _How can I say you'll just laugh at me._

"Every person, every dream has a star. You can't see all of them all the time though. See that star, right on the horizon?" I nod. "That's your daddy's star. Jecht's and Auron's are right nearby, but you can't see them because Braska shines far too bright. That one, right above us? See it? That's you. On one side is the man you will love. On the other is a dream."

"What dream?" That came out right!

"An ancient one. A dream of Zanarkand. Come with me. You too, Mog." Mog follows me and I ask where are we going and that comes out right too.

"Zanarkand. Like Jecht told you. Take my hand. I don't want to lose you." He takes me to a place all tall with lots of people and it's nighttime and I never knew so many people existed in the whole world. "Imagine, Yuna, a world without Sin. Imagine, and remember, for your day will come soon." He lays his hand on my head and I wake up.

"Time to get up, little one. Kimahri is waiting." I don't want to leave the dream I don't want to wake up and talk funny and Daddy's dead and Sin will come back and **_I hate Kimari. _**

"A pretty dress for a pretty little girl." I put the dress on. I feel funny, all dressed up. Like I'm going to a party, but I'm all sad inside.

"Wh-why d-d-do I h-ha-ha-hafa g-go wi-w-wi-wi-with K-K-Ki-Kima-Kimari?"

"Because he promised your Daddy, Yuna." I know that, but...

"B-B-..." But what about Sir Auron and Sir Jecht? They promised.

"No buts, Yuna. Your Daddy sent Kimahri for a reason, and even if I don't know what that reason is, I believe it is for the best." I shake my head. There is a lot I have to say, and I can't say it. But I can write it.

"But what about Sir Auron and Sir Jecht?" I show my notebook to her and she frowns and says she doesn't know, no one knows.

"But they promised."

"I know, Yuna. But they're not here now. I promise you, if they come here, I will tell them where you are. Okay?"

**"I HATE KIMARI!!!!!!"** I write real big and cover the whole sheet of paper, so she can see how much I hate Kimari.

"Oh, no you don't!"

I nod. I hate him so much.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, because you are going to Besaid with Kimahri. Hissyfits will not help. Besides, Mog likes Kimahri. And you don't want to make Mog mad at you? You just met! Have to make a good impression." I hug Mog.

"Sh-Sh-Shor-Shorry M-Mog."

"All the little boys and girls at the temple chipped in to buy you your going-away presents."

"Pr-pre-prethentsh?" Why? It's not my birthday. Oh, well. Presents are presents. I stop crying.

"See, I knew I could cheer you up. Now, let me see. I already gave you Mog, so..."

She pretends to forget what she's supposed to give. I bounce. Presents! Presents! Presents!

"A journal for you to write in. Isn't it pretty? And this is for us. It's a stationary set so you can write us. Okay, that's all." She holds her hands behind her back. She's hiding something. Another present? I try and sneak behind her to see what it is.

"Caught you." She spins me around. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Y-you're h-hi-hiding my pr-prethent!" I squeak.

"Oh, you're too good at this! I got you a little something. It's an amulet of protection. It will keep you safe." She places a silver necklace around my neck. "Now, what do you say?"

"P-pr-pretty!" I look at myself in the mirror. I look all grown up.

"No, silly! Now, what do say when someone gives you something?" Oh. Whoops.

"Th-thank you!!!" I bounce on the bed. Mog bounces, too. I wish Daddy could see how pretty I look. And I cry again.

"Don't cry. I'll see you again. I promise. Now, let's go!" She picks up the two big bags and tells me to pick up the little one. Mog doesn't carry a bag. I carry Mog. I smile and pretend I'm going on a trip with Daddy. And I pretend to feel better, but I don't. I squeeze Mog. At least I have a friend. I've never had a friend before. 'Cept Rikku, but she doesn't count cause she's family. _I can pretend I'm going to Home to visit Rikku!_ I wish Daddy was with me. I've never left Bevelle before. I'm scared.

Kimari is waiting for me outside. I look up at the priestess. _Do I have to?_

She nods. I lean all the way back to see Kimari's face. He looks like a fiend. Can he eat me with those teeth? Will he eat me? Ronscos scare me. I want to cry because I'm gonna be stuck with Kimari forever. But I don't. I've gotten good at not crying. He carries a huge spear. It's even bigger than Sir Auron's sword.

"H-H-H-H-Hel-Hello, K-K-K-Ki-Kimar-Kimari." I look down at my feet. Can he even hear me, all the way down here? I wish for someone, anyone to come and _It's okay, Yuna, you don't have to live with this beast. _I squeeze Mog's hand.

"Well, Kimahri, she's here. This is pretty much everything she needs. I trust you'll get her there safe?"

"Kimahri promise on Mother Ronsco's honor." I hide behind the priestess. He sounds scary, too. All loud, and deep like a boom. I wanna go home.

"Well, Yuna, I guess this is good-bye." She kneels down and looks me in the eye. "Be brave. Be good. Don't cry." She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back and then I throw myself around her and hold on real tight.

"**NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO**!" I scream and she tries to pull me off and I drop Mog and when I pick him up, Kimari picks me up. "**NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!**" I start crying. Kimari carries me away and I punch him and kick him and try and squirm out of his arms. He tightens his arms around me and I turn and look over his shoulder at the priestess and she is crying, too. **_I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. Please, don't make me go. Put me down. Please, someone, make him stop. Make him stop. Make him stop. Make him stop. Make him stop. Why, Yevon, why?_**

I've stopped crying, now. Kimari hasn't said anything, yet. My legs feel funny from being still so long. When he puts me down I'm gonna run away. I clutch my bag. As soon as he puts me down I'll run away, and... _Kimari will catch me. Tonight, then. As soon as Kimari falls asleep, I'll run away. I can't go back to Bevelle, though. They'll give me back to Kimari. So I'll go somewhere else. Home? How will I get there? Maybe if I find some Al Bhed, they'll take me with them! And then I can live with Uncle Cid and Aunt Ranyu and Rikku, happily ever after. _I smile. _Everything's gonna be okay._

Kimari finally does stop and puts me down and we eat lunch and I play hide and seek with Mog and I catch a butterfly but it escapes and then we have to go again. Kimari lets me walk this time, if I don't fall behind so I run real fast to keep up but I get tired and fall behind and he carries me again.

I wish I were a butterfly. Then I could fly around and drink from flowers and never have to worry about anything. Unless someone catches me. Then I'd be put in a jar and couldn't fly around anymore. So I don't want to be a butterfly.

We come to the Thunder Plains and I put on my raincoat and hide in Kimari's chest because the thunder is so loud and I'm scared. I hope we don't get struck by lightning. Mog is all wet, and I am, too. Daddy went through here, not too long ago. Sir Auron said Sir Jecht got struck by lightning a bunch. Sir Jecht said he didn't get struck by lightning at all. Why didn't they come for me? Are they dead? And I cry again. I'm all alone. Did Daddy hurt when he died? I hope it didn't. I hope Sin never comes back. I wish I could live in Zanarkand, with Sir Jecht and his wife and their son. I wish I could stop crying. I'll look for the wishing star tonight. When I run away.

We come to an inn and Kimari says we'll stay there. An Al Bhed girl works here. I'll ask her to take me Home.

I stay up, and soon as Kimari falls asleep, I get out my little pack and open one of the big suitcases and put some clean clothes, a hairbrush, and my toothbrush in the pack and try not to make any noise. I change out of my nightgown and put that in the pack, too. I don't get caught as I sneak out the room. I look for the Al Bhed girl, but I can't find her anywhere. So I'll leave without her. I'll look for Al Bhed in the next village I come to. And then I can go Home! I sneak past the front desk and out the door, Mog held tight.

The storm hasn't stopped. I hold the pack over my head as I run for the nearest lightning rod. If I stay near the rods, I won't get struck. I remember that from school. I get soaked, and so does Mog, but he doesn't complain. He's been wet.

I hide under the tower, looking for the next one. _If I'm fast..._

**BOOM! **Lightning strikes my tower and I jump and fall down and get Mog all muddy. I huddle close to the tower, too scared to move. I cry I can't even run away and I'll be stuck with Kimari forever. I won't let that happen. I run for the next tower, look around, and run for the next. I'm all wet and muddy, but I keep running. I can see a village up ahead, but I'm too tired. I sit down and catch my breath. I'll make a run for it after the next strike.

I hear a growl. A fiend. I scrunch down and stop breathing. If it doesn't see me or hear me, it'll go away. I bite Mog's ear. Please go away. A shadow passes over me. It's a big lizard-thing. It breathes in. Can it smell me? _Make it go away. _I pray to Yevon to make the fiend go away.

I feel something cold and scaly press against my back. I run. It slams into me and I fall down. It opens its mouth to bite, and I hit on the nose with my pack. It's head goes back and it shakes it off. I get up and run and it runs after me and I fall and I can't get up and it's gonna eat me. I close my eyes and hug Mog. I can feel its breath on my legs. I wish I'd been a good girl and stayed with Kimari.

**"RARGH!" **Another one? Maybe they'll fight and I'll get away. I push myself up and I feel big hairy arms close around me. I bite the hand really. I taste blood.

"Yuna." Kimari? I turn around and see his fiend-face and his big spear dripping blood and the fiend lying still at his feet. I'm so happy to see him.

Kimari carries me back because I can't walk. Mog is muddy and he takes a bath with me. Kimari went out looking for me. I almost died. He saved my life. I sorry, Kimari. I'm so sorry. _I'll never run again. I promise._


End file.
